Your Lips Were Much Sweeter
by RealmOMFG
Summary: VERY short Diana x Akko fluff. Diana and Akko go out on an ice cream date.


Even the way she ate her ice cream was so prim and proper compared to the way in which the brunette in front of her eagerly devoured her own frozen treat. Diana took her time with the desert, quietly partaking in the snack. It was a hot summer day, and Diana hadn't really planned on doing anything. She had considered maybe reading a book, or perhaps getting a head start on her studies. But she hadn't had anything specific in mind. So naturally when Akko had come by to ask her out on a date, Diana had been more than happy to accept. She and Akko hadn't gotten to spend much quality time together since summer had started, and though she'd never admit it Diana had missed the little goof ball. With all that said however, the way Akko slurped at her cone was mildly vexing, and it seemed as if one moment Akko had had an entire ice cream, and the second Diana blinked it was gone.

Akko licked her lips clean of chocolatey goodness, and turned to Diana with a darling smile on her face. "How is it Dia?" Akko had chosen that nickname for Diana not long after they'd become an item. Diana had strongly protested it at first, though over the months it'd definitely grown on her.

"It's wonderful Akko, thank you for treating me." Diana replied, genuinely thankful to her lover for taking her out. A small smirk danced across her face for a moment "I'd ask how yours was, but I doubt you tasted anything as quick as you inhaled it." Akko chuckled sheepishly and attempted to hide her embarrassed blush. The European couldn't help but grin. Akko was entirely too adorable when she blushed like that.

Diana went to take another lick off her cone, but somehow she'd managed to miss and get some on the tip of her nose. She sighed and reached out to grab a napkin but was stopped by the chipper voice of her girlfriend. "I got it!" She chirped. Akko hopped up out of her seat, and shuffled over to where Diana sat. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss to the Cavendish girl's nose. The sudden contact caused Diana's heart to flutter, and a noticeable heat to spread across her cheeks. Akko gave her lover a sweet little smile and went to go sit back down in her seat. She was however, surprised by Diana's hand reaching out and taking ahold of her own. Akko turned back to look at her now flustered girlfriend. Diana pulled Akko back towards her, and down into the seat. "Aww." The Japanese witch cooed at how uncharacteristically cute her girlfriend was being. This earned her a stern (if still rather flustered) glare. "Hey Diana?" The brunette spoke, a special sort of softness to her voice.

"Yes Akko?" Diana speaks. She didn't get a response, which prompted her to turn and face Akko; opening her mouth in an attempt to ask what she wanted. Though as soon as she'd turned and looked at her girlfriend, Akko had already closed the space between them with a heartwarming kiss. Diana had let out a muffled "Mmhpf-" In surprise, but the surprise had soon faded into reciprocation. When they parted after several moments Diana was quick to shake herself out of her daze. Despite her heart having skipped a beat, and the reddening of her cheeks, she cleared her throat and calmly spoke. "Goodness Akko, I swear one of these days you'll be the death of me."

"Nah." Akko chuckled, "I'm sure you'll be doing me in first."

Diana furrowed a brow, but grinned. "Oh?" She asks. "And how might that be?"

Akko gives Diana one more kiss on the nose. "I'm sure I'll be dying of cuteness overdose from being around you too much. I love it when you blush, Dia."

This of course, only managed to get Diana's already red face to darken even greater. Rather than carry on the playful banter, Diana simply sighed and rested her head down on Akko's shoulder. She closed her eyes and relaxed into the warmth of Akko's body heat

After a few moments, Akko was the one to break the silence. "I um.. Made you drop your ice cream. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it." Diana hummed. "Your lips were much sweeter."


End file.
